All Spelling Out Desire
by beezeswim
Summary: Post-Finale Fic. Chloe and Oliver had a future, but now they have a past and a little boy to raise.


**Chapter One: Champagne High**

_Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing; this is my first Smallville fic in 8 years. I don't own anything, and the title and lyrics belong to Sister Hazel. I am in need of a beta and lots of reviews, let me know if you can help!_

She doesn't cry until the vows have been exchanged, rings slid on fingers and forever has been promised. _Again. _

She swallows her bitterness along with her expensive champagne and watches her son step on Lois's toes, both of them giggling as she twirls him around the dance floor.

"He's beautiful."

She doesn't need to look next to her to know who it is. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stroking your own ego Ollie."

She turns to look at him as he answers. "I'll share the credit." He's smiling and his happiness is almost blinding. He has only gotten better looking with age and the beard he insisted on growing out has finally been removed.

She doesn't answer and his eyes are searching hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiles, but he's still searching. "Really Oliver, I'm fine. I swear. It's been a beautiful day."

"You look tired."

"You really know how to charm a girl." Before he can respond her phone is chirping from inside her purse. She doesn't need to look at the screen to know who the caller is. "I better take this."

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything, just makes a motion towards the balcony.

* * *

><p>He doesn't take his eyes off Chloe as she rushes towards the glass doors that lead to the outdoors.<p>

"She looks pretty today doesn't she?" Harper is slipping his small hand into his and his eyes follow the same path as his fathers.

He glances down at the boy and his chest aches with a love he still doesn't understand when the boy meet his gaze with a smile. "She always looks pretty bud." The five year old looks dubious.

"I dunno Dad, have you seen her in the morning time?" He can't help but laugh as Harper leans into him, both of them once again watching the blonde on the balcony.

"I've seen her in the morning Harp..." The boy just raises his eyebrows as Oliver scoops him up into his arms, the little boy turning into dead weight in his arms as he rests his head on his shoulder. "And do you want to know a secret?" Harper nods silently his hot breath tickling Oliver's neck. "I think she looks the best then." His voice is barely a whisper and Harper giggles.

He grins at Lois and Clark as they walk towards him, saying their goodbyes as they trek across the room.

"He looks tired." Lois looks tired too, but Oliver knows better than to bring that to her attention. Her hands resting on a barely there baby bump and her head leaning on her husband's chest.

"I am not." His voice is sleepy and muffled and he barely reacts as Oliver hands him over to Clark.

"You guys heading up to your room?" Clark nods his head, as Harper gets comfortable in his Uncle's arms.

"You want to come hang out with Aunt Lo and I?" The little boy barely reacts as Oliver kisses him on the head and whispers his goodbyes in his ear.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, just tell Chlo where he is if she wants to retrieve him later. I'm sure these two will both be asleep before their heads hit the pillow."

He watches as Clark juggles the boy and his sleepy wife easily, and waves goodbye as Harper lifts his head to wave to his father before departing the ballroom.

* * *

><p>She halfheartedly listens to the voice on the other end of the line as the music and voices mingle in the crisp night air. She hears Harper laugh through the open door and turns to watch him nuzzle deeper into Ollie's shoulder.<p>

Neither seems to notice as the wedding photographer snaps a photo, and Chloe makes a mental note to make sure she gets the images from Dinah. She turns back to face the gardens, the moon is barely a sliver and she can't even make out the tree line in the distance.

"Are you even listening to me?" He's annoyed but Chloe doesn't have the heart to care. She rolls her eyes and cuts him off before he can start lecturing her on her decision-making skills once again.

"I have to go. I'll be back in town tomorrow, we can finish this conversation then." She hangs up without another thought, watching the screen of her iPhone fade to black before she jams it back into the tiny evening bag attached to her wrist.

"Who was that?" She feels the air change as he steps closer to her. She closes her eyes in frustration as he leans his back against the railing. He must have handed their son off to one of the other guests.

"A mistake." Her voice is clipped and she doesn't have the inclination to play games with him tonight.

"That's not an answer."

"Where's Harp?" The wind is cold and she shivers, silently hoping Oliver doesn't think it has anything to do with his proximity.

"Avoiding the question as always. He's with Lois and Clark." Chloe doesn't react as Oliver slips his suit jacket over her shoulders, the smell and his warmth enveloping her. She smiles at him because she's really not sure how to handle any of this.

"Thanks Ollie." For just a moment she lets herself get lost in the memories of other nights spent out on this balcony with Oliver, stealing moments at formal functions they were required to attend. She doesn't know how long they are out there before the silence is broken.

"Oliver." They both turn to look at the intruder and Chloe can't help but admit she's a beautiful bride.

"Yes." It's a question as much as an answer and hurt flashes across Dinah's face.

"I think we should go say goodbye to our guests." Chloe is silent through the entire exchange, untangling herself from the situation she hands Oliver back his jacket, tensing when their fingers brush against each other.

"Thank you both, for the invitation." She stops and grins at them both before exiting, but she's sure Oliver notices the strain.

"It was a night to remember." His voice is loud over the din of the party and just like that Oliver has her smiling for real.

_& for the million hours that we were_

_well I'll smile and remember it all_

_then I'll turn and go_


End file.
